Phones go BRING
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: What happens when 10 phones all go off, and they all have a 10 way conversation? this is!Read and review thanks


**By now you should have learned that I own nothing but the plot!!**

**this was just a random thing that popped into my head, sorry its repetitive!!**

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Rose Tyler.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Rose yawned as she reached out to turn her mobile off, but as she grabbed it, she realised what phone it was, this wasn't the phone she used on this world, this was the one the Doctor had jiggery pokeried. Her eyes shot open, now she was wide awake, for one thing it had died on her, no longer had battery, there was no signal over here, and it had been stamped on by some evil little brat when she had dropped it. "So how the hell are you ringing?" she wandered to herself.

She looked at the screen, the words 'ANSWER NOW' were written across it. And so she did. She poked the green phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from The Doctor.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" The Doctor Yawned, as he reached out to turn his mobile off, forgetting for one moment that he didn't have one, and that the only phone on board was that of Martha's and the TARDIS', his eyes shot open, now he was wide awake, "So what the hell is ringing?" he wandered to himself.

The Doctor got up, and went to the TARDIS control room, he reached for the phone which he now realised was the one ringing, the words 'ANSWER NOW' were written across it, and so, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Captain Jack.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Jack yawned, as he reached out to turn his mobile off, forgetting for one moment that he had switched it off the night before, forgetting to plug it in before he fell to sleep. His eyes shot open, now he was wide awake.

He got up and looked at his phone, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it, now who was that he wandered. He pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Reinette.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Reinette yawned, as she reached out to turn her mobile off, forgetting for one moment that she didn't own one, and she had know idea what one was. Her eyes shot open, now she was wide awake. She reached up to her bedside table, and found a long, thin piece of plastic, and saw it had numbers on it.

She noticed it said 'ANSWER ME' but written in French. She looked down and found a button with a Green phone, she'd give this a try, she pressed it, and put it to her ear.

"Bonjour?(Hello)" She asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Mickey.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Mickey yawned, as he reached out to turn his mobile off, forgetting for one moment that he had lost it in the forest when he had gone for a walk a couple of days ago. His eyes shot open, now he was wide awake.

He got up and found his phone, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, he pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Jackie.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Jackie yawned, as she reached out to turn her mobile off, forgetting for one moment that she had broken it, when someone had run past her, she had dropped and it had smashed. Her eyes shot open, now she was wide awake.

She got up and found her smashed phone, now fully fixed, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, she pressed the button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Sarah Jane.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Sarah Jane yawned, as she reached out to turn her mobile off, forgetting for one moment that she didn't like phones, so had never had one, or even used one. Her eyes shot open, now she was wide awake.

She got up and found a small phone on her bedside table, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, she pressed the button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Pete.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Pete yawned, as he reached out to turn his mobile off, forgetting for one moment that he had dropped it in a river, well that's what he had said to Mickey. His eyes shot open, now he was wide awake.

He got up and found his phone, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, he pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Martha.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" Martha yawned, as she reached out to turn her mobile off, forgetting for one moment that she had lost her phone in that pod, that was floating out to the sun. Her eyes shot open, now she was wide awake.

She got up and found her phone on her bedside table, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, she pressed the button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

xXx

BRING BRING...and followed by a moan. In fact it wasn't just any moan, it was a moan from Me.

"S-sh-hu-shut up...stupid thing!" I yawned, as I reached out to turn my mobile off, forgetting for one moment that I had lent my phone to my sister the day before. My eyes shot open, now I was wide awake.

I got up and found my phone on my bedside table, 'ANSWER ME' was written across it. Confused, I pressed the button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

xXx

"Hello?" said Rose,

"Hello?" said The Doctor,

"Hello?" said Jack,

"Hello?" said Reinette,

"Hello?" said Mickey,

"Hello?" said Jackie,

"Hello?" said Sarah Jane,

"Hello?" said Pete,

"Hello?" said Martha,

"Hello!" Said I, and then the world rumbled, like an earthquake, but everything shifted. I fell to the floor, no one else seemed to notice it though. The people on the phone were screaming as well, I didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on?" Rose screamed!

"Rose...Rosie, my Rose is that you?" The Doctors voice said.

"Doctor, Rose? Is that you? How are you here?" Jacks Voice said.

"Doctor? Rose? I thought I'd never see you again, oh, my lonely angel!" Reinettes voice came through.

"Rose? Doctor? Fly boy Jack and Reinette? How is this happening?" Mickey asked.

"Rosie? What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"Doctor? I thought last time was good bye? Who are all these people?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's a bit early in the morning for a ten way conversation!" Pete yawned.

"Doctor, who are they all?" Martha asked.

"So, I'm confused, and hungry, and ummm do I know any of you, and why is the floor shaking but no ones screaming?" I said.

xXx

Do you want to know what had happened, I had caused an earth quake, because, for those people I didn't know, this was their hope.

And now, The Doctor had found Rose,

Martha had found Mickey,

Jack had been reunited with his friends,

Reinette had a chance to speak to her love, one last time,

Pete and Jackie had been reunited after a long time of no talk,

and Sarah Jane got to tell the Doctor about how much she missed K9,

And, me, I got nothing, but the Doctor did give me a trip, after all I had given him Rose, but then I got served a whole five minutes, of watching him make out with Rose, and then the amaount of times he told her he loved her, it was quite scary!

Anyway, I got home, and my mum screamed at me, asking how my room had got so messy, after all I'd always been extremely tidy.

Anyway, Martha had finally found out why the Doctor had been so unhappy all these years.

Oh, and we all got our phones back!

Please read and review, I'll send you cookies, oh and a banana

xxx


End file.
